Frosty or Frozen, love?
by ladyfernandamalfoy
Summary: Elsa found help in someone who has the same power she has. After many years she remembered the boy she once met, but she didn't expected a Frost to win her Frozen heart.
1. Prologue

Author's note: none of these characters belong to me, only the story.

Hope you enjoy!

Frosty or Frozen, love?

Elsa was walking around her room, avoiding touching anything that was in her way. Her father, the king of Arendelle, gave her gloves, hoping that it would help her while she learned how to control her powers. So far, it was working, but Elsa didn't want to count on it.  
The window was Elsa's favorite distraction. She would just stare at the world without harming it. After the incident with Anna, she was so scared of harming her little sister again that her room was the only place she felt OK in the entire palace.  
That day, Elsa tried to take a walk in the castle hallways but, when she opened the door; Anna was there, so she couldn't relax and locked herself again.  
Suddenly, Elsa heard the sound of ice in her window's glass, but she was able to tell that that wasn't her powers. Then, a boy's face showed upon the window, scaring Elsa. She opened the window and said:  
- What are you doing there, you crazy boy? You must leave; it's not safe to be around me. The boy smile and entered the room quickly. He closed the window right after and whispered to the young princess:  
-Good evening, your Highness. I am not afraid of you. You're not able to harm me, neither with your heart or with your powers.  
Elsa froze. Was it possible that...?  
- How do you know about...? - She replied.  
The boy smiled again and opened his hands, letting lots of snowflakes fly around the room. He also made a snow globe with him inside and gave it to her.  
- Take it. Don't fear me. I'm here to help. Whenever you need me, the globe will help you find me.  
The boy turned away, preparing to jump out the now open window. He glared once more to the young princess.  
- Wait - Elsa said. - What's your name?  
This time he didn't smile. He looked deep inside her eyes and answered.  
- Jack, ma'am. Jack Frost.  
And then he jumped.


	2. Chapter 1

In that afternoon, Elsa was happy; a feeling she hadn't experienced in years. She was at home and everybody knew about her powers. She now knew how to control it and her sister, Anna, was being very supportive.

Anna and her boyfriend, Kristoff, were very happy and Elsa was sure that, in the future, he would become her brother-in-law. She was just afraid of being alone when they become a real couple.

After the ice skating with all the peasants, Elsa went to her room to try to reorganize her stuff. She really needed a change. She opened her wardrobe and enchanted some of her dresses, so they would become ice-matching. She did the same process with a few of her other possessions and sat down for a little while.

While resting, Elsa saw something forgotten all those years. A small snow globe was laying there, hidden in the middle of her shoes. She tried to reach it a few times from where she was before standing up and to finally catch it. She came back to her previous position, staring at that object in her hands.

Something was telling her to review her memories, because it was something important. Elsa looked at the boy's face inside the globe and it all hit her.

Jack Frost – she whispered. Nothing happened.

She opened her window and shouted.

JACK FROST!

A wind blew to her face, bringing little snowflakes to her cheeks. She smiled.

My lady Elsa, where are you? – a voice said from the inside. She turned just in time to see the boy smiling, sitting on her desk.

Don't you recognize me? It's me. I'm Elsa – the queen said.

Oh my… - the boy walked around the icy queen and stopped. – It took you that long to need me?

The queen blushed.

I'm so sorry. I forgot you for a while…

The boy laughed.

I know.

How is that possible? – she said.

Well, you couldn't see me the fez times I've been here since our last proper meeting – he said as if that was a usual thing.

The queen stared at the boy.

How do you still look like the same…? I mean, you still have the exactly same appearance… How…?

He looked at deep in the eyes.

I can explain that to you – he said. – Not now, I have a few things to do now…

Tomorrow? – Elsa said, with her best puppy eyes. She didn't know why, but she was desperate to have company. OK, maybe it was because of Anna's relationship, but Elsa really needed to find someone. She was 20 now and a queen. She needed a family. Her own family.

The boy seemed intrigued. He smiled and shaking his head he said:

Of course. Anything for my queen… - he bowed and kissed Elsa's hand looking right into her eyes every second, making her blush. – I will see you tomorrow.

And then that white-haired boy left, leaving a very anxious queen behind.


End file.
